


[Podfic] Arcane Asylum

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podficbigbang, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>new_kate's story read aloud:</p>
<p>"Modern AU. For the last twenty two years Uther Pendragon has been waging war on magic. Now his son Arthur has been framed for a magical crime and sent to the prison for magic users. Arthur is instantly targeted by the inmates, but mysterious top dog Merlin takes him under his wing. They form a bond, and Merlin decides to help Arthur clear his name."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Arcane Asylum

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arcane Asylum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117856) by [new_kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/new_kate/pseuds/new_kate). 



> For the 2012 podficbigbang challenge, by far the longest podfic I've ever made. I started recording this in December! Big thanks to eosrose for running the challenge and hosting the files, lolafeist for making the covers, and my Twitter friends and the folks at remopodmo for all their encouragement!!

cover art by lolafeist

| 

## Part 1 (Chapters 1-8)

  * [Part 1 MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Arcane%20Asylum,%20Part%201.mp3) | **Size:** 207 MB | **Duration:** 6 hours 1 minute
  * [Part 2 Podbook](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Arcane%20Asylum,%20Part%201.m4b) | **Size:** 169 MB | **Duration:** 6 hours 1 minute

  
---|---  
  
cover art by lolafeist

| 

## Part 2 (Chapters 9-16)

  * [Part 2 MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Arcane%20Asylum,%20Part%202.mp3) | **Size:** 230 MB | **Duration:** 6 hours 42 minutes
  * [Part 2 Podbook](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Arcane%20Asylum,%20Part%202.m4b) | **Size:** 169 MB | **Duration:** 6 hours 42 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
